The invention relates to a method as well as to an apparatus for removing a weft thread in a series shed weaving machine.
A series shed weaving machine has a roller-shaped weaving rotor which is partially encircled by warp threads. Shed forming elements are arranged on the surface of the weaving rotor which hold the warp threads in a high shed position or a low shed position respectively so that a shed moving in the direction of motion of the weaving rotor arises through which weft threads can be inserted by means of a fluid such as air. A weaving rotor has a plurality of simultaneously opened sheds so that a plurality of weft threads can be inserted into the weaving rotor simultaneously.
A disadvantage of the known series shed weaving machine is to be seen in the fact that a weft thread inserted into the weaving rotor can no longer be removed, in particular when the weft thread has already been cut at the weft insertion side. A removal of this type is required for example if the weft thread was not completely inserted into the shed due to a weft thread break or to a wad formation in the region of the weft thread tip. Furthermore, a warp thread break can arise, for example, for the elimination of which it may be necessary to remove a completely inserted weft thread.